Fairy Tail School Life of Gruvia
by DemonLordSachiko
Summary: This is my first story, its about Gray and Juvia's high school life. I hope you like it! Gray's POV unless said otherwise. Juvia has had a very bad 7 years with 3 different boyfriends at 3 different times. Will she ever be able to trust anyone or any guy wuth her heart again?
1. Juvia

Gray's POV

"Hey look! There's a new girl in our class!" Lucy and Erza interrupted mine and Natsu's conversation. "She looks shy" I blurted out bluntly, she has beautiful blue wavy hair, a hat, a long sleeve blue dress that goes down to her ankles, she wears brown high heel boots that look like they go up pretty far but I can't tell, and a small blue shawl that goes over her shoulders and has white fuzzy lining the bottom. She looked so weak.

She had her hands folded as she looked down when Makarov (our homeroom teacher) introduced her, "This is Juvia, she will be in our class for the rest of the year, ummmm...Juvia go sit...in between Gray and Mirajane, they are over there" he said as he pointed at the empty desk in between me and Mira. Finally! I don't have to sit by Mira! It's not that I don't like her or anything I just always make her cry. I don't even know how!

"Where is Jellal, Laxus, Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen?" Makarov asked. "Jellal is sick" Erza said glumly "Bickslow and the others are on a trip with their club" Lisanna said quietly. "ok thank you" Makarov said and went to his desk and wrote that down. Juvia came over and sat down, I introduced myself and then Mira, Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Cana, Levy, Gajeel, Lisanna, and Elfman all introduced themselves (we all sit together plus Jellal, Laxus, Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen).

Later that day I went to gym with everyone, somehow we all happened to be in the same class, Juvia ended up being in our gym class too, but she didn't participate, she said something about still recovering from being sick, but I don't think that's really why but whatever.

Half way through the day we found out we have every class together except for 1, so Makarov made me her mentor. We also are paired up for an art project and a history project. The only classes we don't have together is when she goes to gardening I go to another gym class that has more athletic people in it. We have math, reading, science, art, history, cooking, normal gym, and study hall together. First we have Science, then math, then history, then gym, then we both go to our own class, then art, then study hall, and then reading.


	2. The Mornings

Gray's POV

"Hey Juvia! I didn't know you lived around here!" I shouted a couple days later in the morning on my way to school, "Well actually Juvia doesn't, She has been walking for a while" she says trying to warm herself up since it's cold.

"My house is right here, want me to get you a jacket?" I asked her pointing at my house, "No, Juvia is fine" she said looking down at her feet, then at me, she looked as if she was weirded out and embarrassed. Then she looked at me in the eyes and said "um...Gray-sama...your...uh clothes" I looked down to see I'm only wearing my underwear. "Oh crap! Where did my clothes go! I'll be back! Come inside!" I said as I ran inside and drug her behind me.

I got dressed and came back into the living room with her to see her looking at the wall of pictures and the long table of pictures under it. I walked over to her and started to say "Come on Juvia we will be..." then she turned around and looked at me and she was crying, no she was bawling. "J-J-Juvia W-what's wrong?!" I stuttered staring at her, "Juvia is sorry" she wiped tears from her eyes "This girl she's *sniff* dead isn't she?". "Uh...uh yeah Ur died when I was little..." I said and looked down Juvia ran up to me and hugged me "Juvia is so sorry!" she cried "this little boy..." "That's..." I looked at her, "Juvi knows *sniff* that's Lyon, he was killed 3 years ago..." She started and continued to hug me, "how do you know him" I asked looking at her. "He-he was Juvia's boyfriend, anyway *sniff*" she let go of me stood up straight and wiped the tears from her eyes "Let's go! We will be late" "Ok Juvia" I said and we started walking to school.

We met up with Erza, Lucy, Levy, Cana, Wendy, Sachi, and Yuri who were coming from the girls' dorm, except for Lucy, she has an apartment but goes to the dorm to meet them there every morning.

"Hello My name is Wendy, I'm a couple grades under you, so are my friends Romeo, Sachi, and Yuri." Wendy said to Juvia, "Hey! I'm Yuri!" Yuri said(she has light blue hair with pigtails that have light orange bows holding them up) "Hey i'm Sachi, Romeo isn't here cause he's a boy and doesn't live near here" Sachi smiled and looked at Juvia (she has long wavy blonde hair that goes down to her ankles and green eyes)

"GRAY YOU IDIOT" I heard the pink headed idiot scream, oh crap! I forgot to wait for him! "Hey! Sorry Natsu I forgot... stuff at my house so I had to go home and get it..." I said trying to make up stuff, well it's not completely a lie, I did forget clothes. "NO YOU DID NOT!" he yelled "YEAH I DID! I DIDN'T HAVE CLOTHES ON!" I screamed at him and punched him. After we yelled at each other for a while the idiot stopped dead in his tracks and screamed "I FORGOT HAPPY!" Happy is his six year old brother, he has blue hair wears a blue shirt and a green jacket with tan shorts.

"Natsu-san! Hurry! Charla is waiting" Wendy yelled after him holding her little sister's hand, she has white hair with a pink tint in it, wears a pink dress and always has a bow in her hair. "Yeah! Rikka wants to go!" Sachi shouts, Rikka is her little sister, she has light green hair that goes a little past her shoulders, she has pink eyes, she wears a white shirt, a short dark blue skirt, and her blue scarf. "I'm fine!" Yuri's little sister Belle shouted, she has light blue hair(almost white), she has green eyes, and wears a little white dress with blue lace over it so it has a blue tint.

"I'm back!" the idiot shouted he yelled holding Happy's hand "Onii-chan! You go too fast!" Happy complained. "Come on Happy! Let's go!" Carla commanded "Okay!3" Happy said. Happy has a huge crush on Carla. "Happy! Carlie! Belle! hurry up!" Rikka said running ahead, "Why do you call Carla Carlie?" Wendy asked. "Cause it's cute!" Rikka said and skipped away.

After the little kids went to the bus stop we heard Gajeel yelling "WAIT! LILY! GO TO YOUR BUS!" we looked to see Gajeel running and holding Lily, his little brother, he has black hair and eyes, he has a pale yellow shirt but always has his dark gray jacket zipped up, and tan shorts. "FUN FASTER LILY!" Gajeel screamed "I can't! You are holding me!" Lily yelled whacking him. Gajeel ran up to the bus and pushed him in and ran to us and said "he is so much work!" "Just like Happy!" the idiot screamed.


	3. Friends

Gray's POV

Later in art we got paired up to do a project, we have to paint something and we were talking about what we were going to paint. "So Juvia, what do you want to paint?" I asked staring at her, "Let's paint a carnival with the big Ferris wheel" she said looking off into space, "why do you pick that" I asked her curious. It's just a Ferris wheel, but I'll paint it with her. "Because Juvia really wants to go on one and the carnival reminds her of when Juvia was little" she said continuing to stare off into space.

I took my jacket off to just have my shirt and I got some paint and brought it up to our work area. She grabbed a paintbrush and was about to start painting, "Stop!" I shouted at her, "What!?" she freaked out and dropped the paintbrush, "You have to roll up your sleeves" I said and pulled up her sleeves, "No!" she snapped trying to cover her arms but I saw that they were covered in scrapes, cuts, bruises, and scars. "Juvia? What happened?" I said staring at her arms. "Nothing!" she shouted and pulled down her sleeves, "Tell me!" I shouted, "It's nothing!" she said and looked away, "Tell me now!" I demanded, "Juvia said it's nothing!" she snapped. "Please tell me" I said calmly, "J-J-Juvia fell down a hill covered in thorn bushes…." she said and looked away. "okay…." I did not believe one word she just said.

We continued to paint we have most of the Ferris wheel completed when it is time to go to study hall, they let us hang out in the courtyard so we decided to go outside. "Juvia! I want you to tell me how you actually got hurt!" I shouted at her, "J-J-J JUVIA CAN'T TELL YOU!" she yelled with tears in her eyes and tried to run away, but I grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "We are friends aren't we?" I asked, "Yes…." she said quietly, "Friends tell each other everything don't they?" I asked, "J-Juvia doesn't know" she said while looking at the ground. "What did you say?" I asked, "Juvia said that SHE DOESN'T KNOW! JUVIA HAS NEVER HAD FRIENDS!" She shouted with tears in her eyes. I grabbed her and hugged her "Now you have friends, so tell me what's wrong" I said calmly continuing to hug her. "Juvia's…...um…...Juvia's….Juvia's boyfriend hurts Juvia" Juvia said while looking down, then started crying and hugged me. "Juvia is ok! She doesn't need Gray-sama's help! She can do this! Juvia is fine!" she shouted, "but Juvia….." I started, "Juvia is fine!" she shouted.

The rest of the day she didn't say anything. She looked so sad, I wanted to say something, but I knew I would only make it worse.


	4. Juvia's house

On the way home from school we walked together, like we always do. She was still quiet and sad. "Juvia!" I started, then she looked at me with tears in her eyes and then started crying. What do I do!? Is she turning into Mira?! Do I say something?! Do I hug her?! Uhhhhhh…...I'll hug her! I stopped and hugged her, she was shocked and was blushing. "W-what are you….." she started to say, "You were crying, so...I….uh….tried to make it better….." I said letting go of her. She spun around and started walking again "Well then, thank you!" "Your...welcome..." I said looking down confused. "We need to get going on the art project, you wanna come over after school tomorrow and work on it, then we can go get dinner or we could spy on Erza and Jellal….." I said hoping she would say yes, "Yes, Juvia can come do the project and…..spying on Erza and Jellal sounds...fun!" she shouted. We both went home and when I got home I just sat in my room thinking about what I am going to do to Juvia's boyfriend. I can't believe she wouldn't tell me! Whatever! I don't care! It's her life!

The next morning we walked together, and Natsu got mad that I didn't wait for him, again. The morning went as usual, Natsu forgetting Happy, Gajeel running late, and me forgetting clothes. The day also went as usual, nothing exciting, me and Juvia painted a bit more, now we are on our way back from school. "Do you want to paint at my house or you house?" I asked Juvia, "Juvia doesn't mind either" she said looking down "Juvia has a big room and lots of paint. Juvia loves to paint!" "well my room is small and I have no paint, sooooo…. let's go to yours" I said as we walked past my house, "Ok!" she said and started skipping ahead "This way!". We came to this huge house, I didn't believe it's hers. "Is this your house?" I asked astonished "Yes, this is Juvia's house" she said and opened the door, "Don't worry, Shin'ichi-senpai won't get here until after we leave for dinner" she said as she led me down a long hall. Is that her boyfriend? Hmmmmm…..I wonder. Wait if she doesn't love him why does she call him senpai? Maybe he makes her… "Here we are!" she said as she opened a door into a huge room, the walls were a light, icy blue, there was a huge bed that was a blue only a bit darker, there was a white desk, a white dresser, a white bookshelf, and the bed was covered with these little doll looking things. "I'll go get the paint, wait here" she said and walked out of the room. I went over to her bed to get a better look at the dolls. I picked up a doll. They are Teru Teru Bozu dolls, aren't those supposed to make the rain go away? It has been raining a lot lately but aren't those for little kids? Does she really believe in them? She walked into the room and said "I got the paint! W-what are you doing?!" she shouted embarrassed and ran up to me and took the doll. She held the doll close to her chest "They…...make the rain…...go away…..so Juvia makes them so...her rain goes away….." I just stared at her, "What rain?" "When Juvia is sad, or hurt, basically when she cries it rains" she explained to me. I don't understand. What? It was starting to rain a little bit when she was crying earlier. "Never mind that! We need to finish painting!" Juvia smiled.

 **This is Sachi! I don't exactly know how to use this yet, so I am sorry if I do not do it 'correctly' If there is a certain way of doing something(I am sorry if it is obvious, I am still figuring things out) but please tell me.**

 **I was thinking about bringing other ships into this, like Nalu, Gajevy/Gale, Jerza, Bixanna, Elfgreen, Miraxus, and some others. Can you tell me your idea on this, or some ships I should do?**

 **This was 2 chapters ago but, do y'all like the idea of having Happy, Carla, and Lily as their little siblings? If you don't, sorry, I am not going to change it. I also wanted to explain Sachi and Yuri, well y'all know that Wendy and Romeo are younger than everyone else, and I thought it would be kind of lonely for them to only be them two. Sachi and Yuri are characters me and my friend KK made(that is the reason my name is Demon Lord Sachiko, in another story I wrote(I am not publishing it) she calls herself The Great Demon Lord Sachiko and tells Yuri to bow down to her) I will be introducing some more characters my friends have made, I may later on give y'all a copy link to the slide show so y'all can look at our characters.**

 **Also, if y'all cant tell, I am from Texas and I say y'all a lot. It mean you all, I don't think y'all are stupid or anything, just I met a group of people that have never heard the word y'all until they came to Texas. I am trying my best not to use "y'all" in the story because that is not what they say. Actually! Once Gray said y'all! I FREAKED out! Okay that's enough of me going on and on about random things! Just one last thing if you have any suggestions I am open for ideas. I have the next couple chapters planned out, but if you have small funny things I will try to add them in. I dont want this to be a short story so I will ask y'all for ideas at some point in time!**

 **BYEZZZZ! Sachi will talk to y'all later!**


	5. Message!

**This is not a new chapter! Sorry!**

 **I have decided that I will post the chapters on Thursday. I will be skipping this Thursday because this week I have finals and I'm busy. I might put it up later. And next week I will put it up on Wednesday because that's my birthday! I have lots of plans with this story. I want it to go on for a while, sorry if some chapters are boring, they are just fillers to lead to the big thing I have in store.**

 **I will be writing another story whenever I have free time and cant think of any thing for this story. It will be about how some guild members mysteriously turn into little kids. Here's a little a little sneak peak: "G-gray-Sama!" a two year old Juvia shouted, "how on earth did this happen?" Mirajane asked as she looked at a sleeping, baby Lucy. "Gray-Sama! Gray-sama! Gray-Sama Gray-Sama" the two year old blue haired girl sang as she clapped her hands. "Is that all she can say?" Gray asked annoyed as he stripped his shirt off, "Gray! Your clothes!" an eight year old Cana whined. "Gray-sama! Juvia is cold" The little girl shivered, it was in the middle of inter and she was small...**

 **This one will take a while to write since I only do it in my free time. I hope y'all like my stories! Love ya! Byezzzzz!**

 **3 Sachiko**


	6. Sorry! Another Message! No chapter!

I will put the next chapter up once Christmas is over, I am starting a new story and will be uploading it today. I got a little bored at the part I am with this story so I will kind of leave out the part of them spying on Erza and Jellal. I will make it more exciting.

Does anyone have any thing that you want to happen? I am open to ideas. Except from Mighty_Mega_Shipper! ;P I know her so Im not being mean!

Merry Christmas!

Yesterday was my birthday and Me, Mighty_Mega_Shipper, and my friend KK went out to dinner, and my grandma made me a cake. IT WAS ERZAS STRAWBERRY CAKE! IT LOOKED PERFECT! IT WAS AMAZING! IT TASTED SOOO GOOD! She also got me a wallet with Natsu and Happy on it!

Ok thats enough about my birthday. I will update soon! Love yall! Thank you for reading my story!

~Sachiko


	7. Our Date

We Continued painting for a while longer until Juvia sat up and sighed tiredly "Juvia thinks she and Gray-sama have done enough for one night" "Yeah! Let's eat!" I said and stood up, "What time is Erza and Jellal's date?" She asked looking at me. Oh crap! I forgot! Let's see! What time is it? 7pm! Their date starts in 15 minutes! "We need to go or we will miss it!" I shouted as I dragged her out the door.

We arrived at the place Erza and Jellal were having their date, just in time too. We had just walked through the door when I saw Erza and Jellal sitting down. We snuck around the corner so Erza won't see us, we found a table and sat down. For about fifteen minutes we spied on them, but got bored and ordered food. We ended up going on a date of our own. It was nice, Juvia is really funny. How could anyone be so mean to this sweet, fragile girl.

"Gray-sama?"

"Yes, Juvia"

"J-juvis needs t-to leave now!" she got up and started running

"Why? Wait don't leave" I put money on the table and ran after her,

"Sir! Wait! You must pay!" the waiter called after me

"The money is on the table! Keep the change!"

I continued to run after Juvia until she came to a sudden stop

"Gray-sama, Shin'ichi-senpai will be home by now. Go home, Juvia will be fine, don't worry about her if she doesn't come to school tomorrow, ok?" It started raining, "What is that supposed to mean?" "Gray-sama Juvia is going home goodnight" she said and ran away.

 **Gomen this was a pretty short chapter! I hope y'all liked it though! Gomen! I haven't uploaded in a while, I probably update a lot for the next couple day because I am sick and have to stay inside.**

 **Love y'all Byezzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**


	8. SPOILERS!

In the next couple chapter there will be spoilers if you have not read the manga! If you do not know about END DO NOT READ AHEAD! UNLESS YOU WANT SPOILERS! I am sorry but I needed to add this so, yeah!

Sorry!

Gomen!

Bye! Love yall!


	9. Home and Zeref-Nii?

**Juvia's P.O.V.**

 _I ran away, I always run away from my problems. I probably won't see him for a while. I opened the door slowly and quietly, trying to sneak in. Good he didn't hear me! I quickly but quietly went up the stairs. "Where have you been Juvia?" Crap! "J-juvia, I mean! I was working on a school project. It won't happen again. Promise!" "Very well. If it happens again you will be in for a big beating." "Yes sir" "Now come here" "Yes sir" I started walking back down the stairs. I got all the way to him and he grabbed the collar of my shirt, "You will listen to me! And you will not be hanging out with your friends anymore! You go it" I started to cry "but!" "No buts!" I started crying more, then it started raining hard. "Stop crying!" he screamed and punched me and I fell onto the floor, a huge bruise started to develop on my cheek, he walked over to where I was laying on the floor, "Do you understand" I mumbled a yes, he kicked me "Do you understand!" "Y-yes s-sir!" I shouted, he kicked me a couple more times. "Good! Go to school tomorrow and ignore all your friends. Now go to bed" he said and walked away. I struggled going upstairs, but I finally made it up. I went into my room to see what damage he did with the kicks. I went to my desk, sat down, and took my dress off to look at the bruises. There was a really big bruise directly under my rib cage, one on the left side of my stomach, one on my right knee, one on my back, one my left arm, three on my right arm, and of course the one on my left cheek. Well, they are bruises there is nothing I can do. I struggled but I got into the shower. I am in so much pain, but there's been worse. What am I going to do to hide the bruise on my cheek?_

 **Gray's P.O.V.**

It's late but I went over to Natsu's and told him everything that had happened. I even told him about Juvia's boyfriend, Natsu got so mad now we are sitting in his living room.

"Natsu, what should I do"

 **Natsu's P.O.V.**

I could tell Gray was worried, he's not hiding it.

"I don't know, I would beat up that guy, but Juvia told you not to"

"I just don't know" he said putting his hands on his forehead and looked down. He looks depressed, worried, mad, shocked, and like he wanted to cry. I have never seen him so weak. I need to help him, he helped me with Luce.

"I say wait"

"What?"

"Like she said she probably will be hurt tomorrow, wait until he does something big and we can get him arrested"

"but what if he does something really big and something happens to her?"

"That's just the chance you will have to take. We can't turn him into the police now, we have no evidence and…."

the door opened "and if you beat him up you could get arrested"

We both turned around to see my older brother, Zeref, standing in the door. He had left 5 and a half years ago to go to some school for criminals because he had beat up a dude for hurting his girlfriend, Mavis. The dude was in the hospital for months.

"Zeref-nii?" I am shocked, he didn't warn us that he was ever going to come home

"I'M HOME AND I'M NEVER LEAVING!" Zeref-nii screamed

We both laughed at him and he looked at us and said "Why are you laughing? It's true! And Hey Natsu! Hey Gray!"

"Hey" Gray said with a bit of depression in his voice, I can tell he's trying to hide it now.

"Shhhhh! Zeref-nii! Happy is sleeping!" I said putting my finger in front of my mouth

He smirked then shouted "YOU DARE SHUSH ME!? YOU WILL BE PUNISHED FOR THAT!" he ran up to me and threw me over his shoulder, Gray was dying of laughter

"IT'S NOT FUNNY! PUT ME DOWN!" I started yelling, hitting, and kicking him. "I-i-it's so f-funny!" Gray barely managed to say.

"PUT ME DOWN! I DON'T WANT TO WAKE UP HAPPY!" I continued to yell at him, kick and hit him. Gray and Zeref were both laughing like crazy

We did this for at least 15 more minutes until I saw a sleepy Happy come around the corner wearing his blue cat pjs that have a white stomach and a little green bag on the back.

"Onii-chan? Who is that? What is he doing to you?" he stared at me sleepily,

"Zeref-nii put me down" Zeref finally put me down

"Happy this is our big brother Zeref, I haven't seen him in about six years. That's why you don't remember him."

"Zeref? Nii?" Happy looked at Zeref confused. Zeref held his arms out and yelled "Come give Zeref-nii a hug!" Happy looked at him for a little bit, Zeref's smile started to fade but then Happy ran up and jumped into his arms.

"Zeref-nii!" Happy shouted and continued hugging him, Zeref just laughed at him, I went back to where Gray was and sat down next to him.

After their long hug, Zeref stood up once he let go of Happy walked by me and Gray, put his hand on the back of his neck and asked "Hey, where's mom and dad?"

We stared at him, even Gray

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

"Mom and dad died 3 years ago" I said and Zeref fell to his knees and

"W-w-what-t? M-mom? A-and? D-dad? D-dd-ead-d"


	10. Movie Day

**Sorry! I have been busy! It's been a while since I updated! Here is the next update!**

 **Natsu POV**

"They didn't tell you?" I asked as I watched my big brother collapse on the floor

"N-n-no" he burst into tears, I walked up to him and put an arm around him.

 **Happy POV**

 _I don't know what's going on. First some random man showed up and Onii-chan told me he was out older brother. Now he is collapsed on the floor crying because he didn't know mom and dad were dead. I don't really understand, he just shows up and Onii-chan loves him so I guess I will have to get to know him. He is crying like crazy. I wish I knew how to help him. Before I knew it I was hugging him._

"Happy?"

"Zeref-nii, it's ok" I said and hugged him again

"Thank you Happy, I guess it's over. There is nothing I can do." He said sadly and wiped his tears away

"Happy let's go to sleep now, it's late" Onii-chan said picking me up

"Good night Zeref-nii" I said resting my head on Natsu's shoulder

"Night Happy"

Onii-chan put me in bed, turned the lights off and said "Good Night Happy see you in the morning" and closed the door

 **Juvia's P.O.V.**

"Owwww…." I moaned in pain, I'm laying in bed trying to get comfortable in bed. All the bruises hurts really bad, I don't know how I am going to manage at school tomorrow. Crap! Gray-sama will kill Shin'ichi-senpai. What will I do? I'll call in sick? Yeah that's a good idea. Or maybe I'll just go to school. He would worry too much if I didn't. I'll tell him I tripped when I was running, which isn't a lie. I did trip. "Owwwww…."

 **Gray's P.O.V. Next morning**

Juvia is taking longer than usual, I wonder if she is ok? Did her boyfriend do something to her?!

"H-h-hey, Gr-Gray-s-sama" I heard Juvia say in a shaky voice, she was limping

I ran up to her and shouted "What happened?!"

"It's hard running in boots with heels. I tripped last night." she said and smiled

"I don't believe you"

"What do you mean?"

"You are lying"

"No"

"That's another lie"

She started crying, then it started raining

"I-I-I'm s-sorry!"

"What for?"

"F-for lying!"

"It's ok" I hugged her "Maybe you should stay home from school today"

"O-okay. W-will you st-stay too?"

"Sure, let me call Natsu. I'll drive you" I opened my passenger door and she got in.

I called Natsu, "Hey Natsu! Me and Juvia aren't coming to school. Can you say we got sick last night from the food we ate at the restaurant we went to last night? Please. Thank you so much! See ya tomorrow! Bye!"

I got into the car and pulled out into the street and started driving to her house

"W-what did N-Natsu-san say?"

"He said that he will say that we got sick from the food we had last night. And you can leave off the -san. We are all friends"

"O-okay"

We got all the way to her house and I opened the car door with her and she started limping towards the door

"Juvia do you need any help?"

"N-no"

"Yes you do"

"N-no Juvia d-doesn't"

I sighed

I'm gonna help her, so I started running towards her and I picked her up bridal style. She started blushing, so cute

"W-what are you d-doing?!"

"Helping you"

"O-oh"

I carried her all the way to her room and set her down on her bed, she was still blushing.

"So, Gray-sama, what do you wanna do?"

"Don't know? What can we do?"

"Juvia has lots of card and board games, we can paint, watch tv, watch a movie, or we could…...um…..? Juvia doesn't know, Juvia could make snacks"

"No you need to rest, I'll make snacks"

"Y-you know how to cook?" she blushed

"Yes, I had an older sister or well she wasn't my sister but was like a sister, Ultear, she made me learn how to cook."

She laughed "Well then how about you makes snacks and I'll get a movie playing"

"Kay"

"Do you need help finding ingredients and stuff?"

"Nah, I'll figure it out."

"Ok"

I went into the kitchen, I figured it out because yesterday Juvia went in there to get snacks, I was right this is the kitchen

 **Juvia's P.O.V.**

I went over to the tv and was looking through the box we have full of movie's. Hmmmmmm… What should we watch? Something we would both like...I have no idea what he likes! Grrrr! Honestly I love to watch kid movies like My Little Mermaid, Finding Nemo, all that kind of stuff. But that's probably because I didn't have a proper childhood where I could have watched these. The ones I have come down to that I think are not too childish but some are a bit are Lemony Snicket's Series of Unfortunate Events, The Princess Bride, Hunger Games, and Twister. We will watch Twister. Yeah! I love this movie! Gray-sama walked in

"Gray-sama! Juvia found a movie! Did Gray-sama make snacks?"

"Yes I made us each an An Pan and popped popcorn" {A/N I was reading Deadman Wonderland and I love when Shiro says "Shiro wants to eat An Pan with Ganta!" That was so cute! And I couldn't think of anything so they will have An Pans}

"Ooh! Ok! Well Juvia decided we will watch Twister? Is that ok?"

"Yeah, I ve never seen that movie, but I think it's an old movie"

"It is, Juvia likes Little kid movies and Older movies"

I put the movie in and we watched the whole movie so I put on another movie that I didn't know I had, My Girl, then we watched My Girl 2. We put on Wizard of Oz but fell asleep once it started.

 **Narrator's P.O.V.**

They are sitting on the floor leaning on the couch. Juvia's head is laying on Gray's shoulder and Gray's head is laying on Juvia's head. They fell asleep at 3ish and now it is almost 8. Shin'ichi gets home at 9.


	11. Juvia's house 2

**Sorry I've been busy! Last chapter I decided to make Juvia like older movies and little kid movies for some random reason …..Hope y'all like the chapter!**

 **Juvia's P.O.V.**

I just woke up. Gray-sama's head is laying on my head. I am going to go back to sleep. What time is it? 7:55!?

"Gray-sama. Gray-sama! Wake up. Shin'ichi-senpai will be home soon!" I said poking him

He started to open his eyes, he sat up, I got my head of his shoulder, and he said "What is it Juvia?"

"Shin'ichi-senpai will be home in an hour! And Juvia hasn't made dinner! Juvia makes dinner for him Tuesday and Thursdays"

"Oh um I'll help"

"U-uh are y-you sure?"

"Yeah sure"

"O-Okay"

"So what are we cooking?"

"J-Juvia thinks he wanted p-pasta" I said "Thinks" I whispered so he can't hear me

"What did you say?"

"N-nothing!"

"Okay?"

"Let's go to the kitchen Gray-sama."

We walked to the kitchen and got out all the ingredients

We started to cook. Gray-sama is doing the noodles and I am cutting tomatoes to make the sauce

Yes I make homemade sauce

It's hot in here. We have the stove on for the sauce and the noodles and the oven for the garlic bread. I'm sweating like crazy! Shin'Ichi put some A/C System in where it cools and heats the house from what the temperature is out there. Grrr it's annoying…

"Juvia? Do you wanna go outside? We just need it to stay warm and we can go eat." Gray asked

"Yeah. S-sure let's go."

We walked out the backdoor and now we are sitting on the back porch on rocking chairs, eating pasta.

"So Juvia?"

"Yes Gray-sama" I said wiping sweat of my cheek

"J-juvia?" he looked at me shocked and worriedly

"Hmm? Gray-sama?"

"Y-your cheek?!"

"What?" Then I remembered I covered up the big bruise on my cheek with makeup. THE SWEAT PROBABLY MADE IT COME OFF! OH CRAP!

"Y-your cheek!? What happened?!" he had a bit of anger in his voice

He put his hand on my cheek, wiped off more of the makeup, and was looking at the bruise

"I-it's u-uh nothing!" I said pushing his hand of my cheek

"It is something! You have a huge bruise on your face!"

"G-Gray-sama! Juvia is fine! But Gray-sama needs to go home! It's 8:45!"

"I'm not going home until you tell me what happened!"

"You have to go now! Juvia will get in trouble!"

"I'm not leaving until you tell me!"

"Juvia told Gray-sama!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes! Shin'Ichi-senpai…."

"Juvia you hav….."

"Gray-sama has to go home now! Bye!" I said and pushed him out of the backyard into the front yard to his car.

He finally drove away.

I guess I'll go wash my face

 **Gray's POV**

I drove to Natsu's and again told him everything that happened

Zeref is in Happy's room reading him a book, me and Natsu are playing video games.

"Gray, is Juvia coming to school tomorrow" Natsu asked

"Uh yeah she said she was. Unless something happens tonight."

"Do you think she will be ok?"

"Yeah. I didn't do anything to leave signs that I was there"

"So you went there with no shirt on?"

"What do you mean?"

"You came over here without a shirt"

"You mean? I left my shirt at Juvia's!?"

"Crap! What do you think will happen, Stripper?"

"I have no idea!"

"What do we do?"

"I don't know!"

"We can't go over there"

"We could watch through a window? Of her room…."

"Didn't you say it's two story?"

"Yeah, but there's a shed next to her room, so if we get on top of that"

"Good idea"

"Wait! What time is it!?"

 **{A/N I wanted to put WAIT SAY WHAAAAT so bad!}**

"9:30, why?"

"They should still be eating dinner! We can go watch from the kitchen!"

"Good idea!"

We drove and parked near her house and now we are watching through the kitchen window. The guy's, whatever his name is, back is to us and we can see Juvia's face. She didn't put makeup on again.

"You were right about her cheek, Stripper" he whispered

"Yeah, she tried to tell me that she was ok" I whispered

We continued to listen and whisper

 **{Shin'ichi and Juvia's conversation will be** _ **italicized**_ **}**

" _So, Juvia did you have a good day at school?" Shin'ichi asked_

" _Yes sir, I did." Juvia answered_

" _Did you hang out with your friends?"_

" _No"_

" _Excellent! Now you wanna make dessert and watch a movie?"_

" _Yeah! What do you want to watch?" Juvia asked excitedly_

" _Ummm? Let's watch ummm The Hunger Games."_

" _We always watch that! Nevermind it's a great movie let's watch!"_

" _Ok, I'll go set it up you make some dessert"_

" _Ok! What do you want?"_

" _Don't care!" he said and walked away_

"They look so….normal" Natsu said

"I would never think he did anything bad" I agreed

"Juvia is leaving now let's follow. Is there a window where they watch movies?" Natsu asked

"Yeah. Come on, it's this way." I said and we silently walked over to another window to see them sitting on a couch leaning on each other watching a movie, eating popcorn and drinking milkshakes

" _Shin'ichi? Who is your favorite character in here?" Juvia asked_

" _Hmmmm? Let's see….I like the girl, whatever her name was, her nickname was Fox Face. But in the next movie I really like that guy named Finnick or whatever it was"_

" _Shin'ichi, you're not very good with names." Juvia giggled_

"Are you sure that's what is happening? He looks so nice and she looks so happy." Natsu asked

"That's what she told me." I replied

After about 30 more minutes we started getting bored, we were about to go home when we saw the guy kiss Juvia

" _N-no! Shi-Shin'ichi! N-no! G-get off!" Juvia shouted_

" _Aww come on Juvi! You're no fun!" he pouted_

 _He kissed her again._

" _N-no" she said in a shaky voice_

 _He looked like he was about to start doing some…..stuff_

 **{I don't really feel comfortable writing that kind of stuff. Especially at school….Technically I should be typing an Essay...Whatever! It's only due tomorrow!}**

 _Until Juvia pulled her leg in between them and kicked him off_

 _She ran down the hall into her room_

" _Juvia get back here this instant!" he shouted_

 _Chasing her down the hall_

"Natsu! She's heading to her room it's this way!" I whisper yelled

We ran to the shed, got on top and now are watching.

"She's not in her room yet. Do you think she's ok?" Natsu asked

"I don't know, I can't hear what's going on." I replied

A couple minutes pass and we saw the door open

Juvia limped in, she had some blood on her arm, a bruise on her other cheek, and the original one looking even worse.

"Gray should we really be watching her in her room?" Natsu asked

"Why shouldn't we? We are trying to protect her. And she doesn't have neighbors"

"Well what if she….. you know it's late and all… and she probably wants to sleep so…...um….uh"

"Natsu spit it out"

"What if she needs to take a shower?!"

"So what if she does?"

"She will have to….umm…..get undressed…..."

I thought about it for a second then started to blush

"I uh didn't think about that"

"What ever let's just watch"


	12. LISTEN UP!

**LISTEN CAREFULLY! THIS IS SUPER IMPORTANT! AND IT MIGHT UPSET YOU! IM REALLY SORRY!**

 **I am taking a break on all my stories except for Nashi's Life until I finish Nashi's Life.**

 **I AM SOOOO SOOOO SOOOO SOOOO SORRY!**

 **Its hard to write multiple stories at once and I kind of have writers block on them**

 **I just had so many ideas and like I said if I dont write the idea down I will lose it**

 **I will randomly update these other stories**

 **You can send me suggestions for them, I would appreciate that.**

 **If I have suggestions I might be able to get more ideas and stuff and continue to write**

 **I dont exactly copy the ideas I just use the basic concept**

 **My Jerza story will have a couple more updates though k**

 **SO I hope you liked this story**

 **DONT FORGET ABOUT IT!**

 **ITS NOT OVER!  
IT WILL COME BACK!  
I PROMISE!**

 **If you havent read the Nashi's Life you should go check it out**

 **BYEEEZZZZZZZZ**


End file.
